Belief
by Crimson Insanity
Summary: Dying together is always better than dying alone.' My speculation on the 'Osaka Hanging Twins'. Oneshot. May turn into a collection of theoriesoneshots. Depends on the response.


**Disclaimer: _I do not own Fatal Frame 2. Wow. That was blunt._**

**Summary:_ My speculation on the 'Hanging Twins' that Mio and Mayu see as a vision when they entered the Osaka house. One Shot._**

**Warning: _Spoilers._**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Azami knocked gently on the door to her cousins' room. The door opened and a smiling face appeared in the crack between the door and the wall.

"You forgot our secret password! No entry!" the girl behind the door said, sticking out her tongue.

"Aw..but Hane-chan, that's not fair! You change the password every week! How are we supposed to keep track of them all!" pouted little Akane Kiryu, flicking her cousin one the nose. This made Hane Tsuchihara take a step back, giving entry (though reluctantly on Hane's part) into theTsuchihara Twins' room. Hane's 'younger' twin, Kane, sat calmly on her futon, scribbling down something in her silver coloured journal. She lifted her head and smiled at the appearance of her two cousins.

"_Konnichiwa_ Akane-chan, Azami-chan!" she greeted happily, closing her book and dipping the brush into the cup of water that was on the table beside her.

"Kane-chan, can you please tell your sister to stop changing the password. Its annoying!" whined Azami.

Kane in turn, turned to her sister and stuck out her tongue. "See! I told you, _Onee-chan_! It was too hard for us to keep track!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. Her twin crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well I was scared that the adults were going to find out the password!" She countered. Then she looked that the Kiryu twins. "So why are you here?" She looked at the bundle in Akane's arms. "Did you bring us presents!" she asked eagerly, eyeing the bundle.

Azami nodded. "Yes, father wanted for us to give these kimonos to you for the ritual." Akane gave the bundle to Kane, who opened it up to find beautiful violet _furisode's_ with fans embroidered at the bottom. Kane's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"But I though these were your favourite kimono's! We can't have them!" she shoved the clothing back into Akane's arms.

"But we want you to have something to remember us by!" Replied Azami, taking the kimonos and putting it on the Tsuchihara twins' futons. Akane sighed. She supposed they were right. Aside from memories, the girls won't really have much of a 'souvenir' from their cousins.

"Fine, I give up."

Azami smiled, but her face turned serious. "Alright, so, do you have the map of the Kurosawa house?" she asked. Hane nodded and pulled out the corner of a _tatami_, then pulled out a piece of paper. The twins (all of them) examined the map, making sure that markers showing where the pathway is in the right place.

"And how about the distraction?" Hane asked. Though she sounded quite calm, she was extremely nervous. No one, at least from what she heard, had left_ Minnakami_ Village.

"We've got that. Remember Tsubasa-chan's uncle's annoying chickens?" Akane asked. The Tsuchihara twins nodded. Tsuabsa was a friend of the twins. Actually, the only friend they've had that isn't part of the branch (or head) families. Everyone else feared all of the twins in this village, because they already know of their fate. Tsuabasa's uncle owns a small farm, which provides the village with most of its food. Along with the farm he also owns about a dozen chickens. They are the most chaotic little birds the twins ever saw. Everytime someone would pass, they would scurry over to the passerby, squaking and tumbling over each other. Quite vicious.

Hane smirked. "The perfect distraction." Although it seemed like a foolproof plan, Kane couldn't help but find a small reason to fret.

"But those birds are dangerous! Wouldn't they hurt you?" she stuttered, fearing for her cousins.

"Eh! Kane-_baka_! Don't you think we've thought of that already? Just because we're your cousins doesn't mean that we're going to rick our limbs for you!" Azami joked. Her sister rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Kane-_chan_. We've already planned it out. We'll pull the gate open at a distant with a rope, so the chickens won't even find us!" she smiled at the 'ingenious' plan they made. The more emotional Tsuchihara twin gave a sigh of relief.

"Then everything is set. We'll escape at dawn."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

((I feel too lazy to describe the cleansing, it'll just drag the story on, so this is just a little fastforward; to the day of the ritual.))

Kane fiddled with the red chord nervously. She was too young to understand why the abyss needed to be appeased; she only knew that it had to happen. A hand pushed hers away from the chord.

"Kane…did you hear a word I said?" her sister asked her. The 'younger' twin shook her head.

"_Gomen_. Eh…_nandaiyou_?" she asked.

"I said…if we leave, what would happen to the village? I mean, I know that something has to happen if there were to be sacrifices…right?"

"I don't know, Hane_-nee-chan_. But…now that I think about it….aren't we being selfish…trying to run away? I mean…we're helping the village….right?"

"The villagers are the selfish ones! They plan to make every twins' lives miserable, because they don't understand. They don't have to worry about anything, all they have to do is make sure there are twins! But us! We have to worry! Because the villagers have no understanding of what its like to kill their own sibling!" Hane exclaimed. Her sudden outburst caused her sister to cry. "_Gomen_, Kane-_nee-chan_. I didn't mean to get so angry…" she cooed.

"No…y-you're r-r-right, _onee-chan_. Its not fair." Kane managed to stutter between sobs. She wiped away the remainder of her tears and gave a cheesy smile. "We should get ready. The chickens would be out soon." She smiled at the thought of those chickens ravaging through the village. Her sister nodded.

The both of them were standing on Whisper Bridge, requesting that they want some last moments together. Since they were still so young, a few of the more sympathetic priests allowed them. Suddenly, there was the shrill barks and squaks of the savage chickens of doom. While Tsubasa's uncle ran down the streets, trying to catch them, yet not get hurt at the same time, several more people came out in an attempt to help them. A deep, commanding roared from behind them.

"What the X is going on!" ((Sorry, I just had to use that )) Ryokan Kurosawa came out onto the bridge with a few other people in the Kurosawa household. They slightly panicked when they noticed the chickens plaguing the villagers. Thinking that the Repentance has come ((LMAO!)) They hurried to see if there was anyway to stop it. Once their backs were turned to the girls, Kane and Hane gathered their long kimonos and the chord and ran into the Kurosawa grounds. Kane searched the area while Hane checked the map. They followed the markers on the map and soon they arrived infront of the passageway. Kane looked nervously around, making sure that no one else was here. She felt her twin tug at her sleeve and she hurried to enter the passageway.

The Tsuchihara girls traversed the tunnel in silence. Not even the sounds of their footsteps could be heard. They were almost out when Hane froze, her sharp ears catching movement from behind them. She ducked and pulled her twin down to kneel beside her. Since they were wearing the dark kimonos, they easily blended in with the darkness that shrouded the passageway. They realized that it was (almost ironically) a veiled priest. So technically, all they had to do was be quiet. The priest wandered closer and closer towards them, but both twins still kept silent. Kane only hoped that her twin would stay quiet, seeing as Hane was always the louder twin.

The priest walked the remainder of the passageway and turned around, wandering back out of the tunnel. When the twins were sure he was out of ear shot, the stood up shakily, breathing still silently. The two looked at each other.

"He's gone, shall we get going?" Hane pushed her sister a little, urging her to continue. But Kane's eyes widened. They obviously didn't realize that their voices would echo. Hane let out a soft gasp when she heard the robes of the priest shuffle in an irregular pattern, meaning he was turning around. Kane gave a small whimper and grabbed the red rope, pulling her sister along as she desperately tried to escape the priest that was _drifting_ towards them. They both felt a hand on their shoulders. Panicking, both struggled to get free, but since the priest was much stronger than the two ten year olds, they were unsuccessful. Almost in a humourous way, the priest dragged the struggling girls back into the household, where they hung their head so that Ryokan, who was waiting in the entrance, could not see their faces.

"Do you know how selfish you two are! Leaving the village to wither in X's wrath!" he roared in a fury, making the two babies that were Yae and Sae Kurosawa wail in tears. "Never has a branch family member disgraced themselves so horridly as to escape! " He conituned. The twins winced at the harsh tone. Ryokan calmed himself and nodded at the priest that held the Tsuchihara twins captive. "Keep them here until I've found a suitable punishment for them." He snarled, his face twisted in disgust. The priest had nodded and the Ceremony Master walked off, headed towards his room. The priest locked all of the doors and left the two girls, smirking beneath the veil as he let them dwell on their own hopelessness by themselves.

"_Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai_! If I hadn't spoken, he wouldn't have found us!" Hane sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"It's okay, _Onee-chan_. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't any of our fault. Its because of this stupid village!" Kane hissed. It was unusual for Hane to speak so vulgarly, but in rare occasions she did see the girl cuss in a very colourful language. "What's going to happen to us now?" Kane whimpered, appearently out of her angry state.

"I don't know…" Hane whispered. There was no getting out of this.

Kane, being the more logically out of the two spoke up after a brief silence. "Its most likely that their going to make us do the ritual anyways, since twins are so precious to the village." Hane nodded.

"But Kane-_nee-chan_…I don't want to…kill." She said, her voice still in a whisper.

"_Onee-chan_. If they want me to die, I'll still die. But not for this village. Chances are their going to make you one of those wretched Mourners I've heard about, after the ritual is finished." She scrunched up her face.

"Kane-_nee-chan_…I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll follow you into death, if it would keep us together." She replied. She had really hoped that her and her twin could leave this place, so that they would never have to leave each other. They would be accepted into a nice family, and would grow up and die together. But its impossible now. So, they decided to skip everything and go right to the 'die together' part. Kane nodded, tears blurring her vision slightly. She untied the red chord, her twin mirroring her actions. Hane searched the area for some stools they could use. She found an empty kimono box, which would do. Kane stepped up onto the box, hoisting her sister up to. She stood onto her tip toes and threw the rope over a beam. Her twin pulled the rope so that both sides were even, then both twins tied the ends into a noose. They pulled the chord around their necks. All the while they were doing this, Kane and Hane kept thinking the same thought.

_**Its better dying together…than alone….**_

The Tsuchihara girls held each others hands, tears rolling down their pale cheeks. They kicked the empty box away, and felt their lives fade.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ryokan stepped out from his room, rubbing his temples. He called the priests over to him and they went downstairs to inform the twins of their punishment. The Ceremony Master opened the door and a terrified silence formed between the priests. But that silence was broken when Ryokan brushed past the hanging bodies of the twins. "Tsuchihara." He called to one of the priests; the girls' father. "Prepare the Kiryu twins for cleansing." He said so calmly. But he knew he was luck to have a pair of 'fall-back twins' available.

_**Together….dying…together….than…alone….**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N: Alright, I know this sucked. No need to rub it in. But to explain some things in the fic:**

**Note that in the beginning, Kane was writing in a diary. Originally I was going to make them the Osaka twins, but since almost every character had some sort of record, whether a journal or a spirit stone, I thought that these twins would need them too. But there had to be a reason that Mio didn't find Kane's diary, and it would be because she couldn't explore the Tsuchihara house.**

**Yes, I did say that they were 'branch families'. In some site or another, a very detailed family tree was provided, and I noticed that the Kurosawa family branched off into the Osaka, Tachibana, Kiryu, and Tsuchihara families. If you're confused, think of 'Neji Hyuuga' from Naruto. **

**Since nothing is known about the hanging twins, and only a little known about the Kiryu twins, I decided to make them, technically, 'older' than the Kurosawa twins. It was obvious that what happened to the Kiryu twins happened before Sae and Yae tried to escape, and even before the Failed Tachibana Ritual.**

**Translations!**

**:Kane 'Younger' Twin Bells/Chimes**

**:Hane 'Elder' Twin Feather**

**:Tsubasa Friend of Twins Wings**

**:Onee-chan Seriously…you've been playing Fatal Frame but doesn't know what 'onee-chan' means! ----**

**:Nandaiyo What did you say?**

**:Gomen I'm sorry**

**:Gomen Nasai I really sorry**


End file.
